


Homecoming

by SaturnWrites



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Tumblr request, prompt meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturnWrites/pseuds/SaturnWrites
Summary: From a prompt list request on tumblrFenris/Hawke14: “Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.”





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Asked by ace-remus on tumblr! (Thank you!!)

Hawke was strong, determined, and definitely did not cry, ever. Crying was a moment of weakness she had not allowed herself in years. She didn’t cry when father died, nor when Bethany died. Despite how desperately Hawke wanted to as she held her dying mother in her arms, looking at what that monster had done to the woman who raised her, Hawke did not cry. 

Finally, years after the mage rebellion, after helping the Inquisition, after Adamant, Hawke broke down. 

It didn’t happen the way she had imaged. She went back to Kirkwall after Varric became Viscount. She figured it was finally safe enough after that. Under the cover of night, Hawke returned to her estate with Fenris, gently pushing the large wooden door open, a mixture of dust and dirt blowing into her face. The air was cold and stale, but it still smelled just how she remembered it, a mixture of oak and lilac as well as, after all these years, the faint scent of her mother’s perfume, all flowery and sweet. However faint all these smells were, it was almost suffocating. 

The overwhelming familiarity hit her all at once as she stepped into the foyer. It was just how she had left it, save for the layer of dust graying the color of every surface. 

The fact that the estate of all places had remained untouched but the events of the last year was astounding. However, Hawke did not react with happiness. 

Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked around, memories of the house flooding back to her mind. She felt as thought she had been hit in the gut. She could recall every event that took place in her home. She remembered the happiness her mother showed when they first arrived, and the emptiness when she was gone. Hawke remembered the first night she had spent with Fenris, all those nights of teaching him to read, and when the two finally came to terms with their feelings. 

Each memory was more vivid than the last, etched into her mind like the phallic image Isabella had carved into the stairwell all those years ago. 

The cold metal of Fenris’ gauntleted hand against her own brought her back to the present. Her face was stained with tears, but Fenris wiped them away with his free hand. 

“Hey, I’m with you, okay?” He assured, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “If it’s here, or somewhere far away, I’m with you. Always”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated! I take Dragon Age requests at shrimpheavenn0w.tumblr.com


End file.
